Unschuldig!
by hebestreit
Summary: Wer bin ich? Wo bin ich? Warum erinnere ich mich nicht? Warum bin ich hier? Was habe ich getan? Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan habe... ich weiß nicht, womit ich das verdient habe. Habe ich es verdient?


Unschuldig? Warum bin ich dann hier?

_Sag mir, was ist Unschuld?!_

_Ich bin nicht unschuldig, sonst wäre ich nicht hier._

_Was ist Unschuld?_

_Ich weiß es nicht. _

_Ich bin schon so lange hier, aber was habe ich getan?_

_Ich weiß es nicht._

_Muss man denn etwas getan haben um schuldig zu sein?_

_Ist das Gegenteil von Unschuld wirklich schuld?_

_Ich weiß es nicht._

_Was ist Unschuld?_

Habt ihr schon einmal von Askaban gehört? Seid froh wenn nicht. Wärt ihr ein Zauberer, würdet ihr schon allein bei dem Klang des Namens erschauern. Aber die Angst vor dem Namen ist nichts hierzu.

Askaban ist die Hölle auf Erden.

Stell dir den schrecklichsten Ort vor, den du kennst, dann mach ihn dir noch hundertmal schrecklicher und du bist hier. Diesen Ort kann man nicht beschreiben. Nicht mit Tatsachen. Man kann nicht sagen, die Gitter sind schwarz, denn es gibt keine Gitter. Es sind die Gedanken, die einen an diesen Ort binden. Die Angst.

Man ist gelähmt. Es gibt nichts um dich herum, nur Schwärze. Eigentlich sollte es noch andere Gefangene geben, aber ich sehe sie nicht. Ich weiß ja nicht einmal ob ich sitze oder stehe, ob ich nachdenke oder schreie. Ich weiß nur, ich kann hier nicht weg.

Ich weiß nicht wielange ich hier schon bin. Sind es ein paar Sekunden oder Jahre? Ich kann es nicht beurteilen. Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Ich habe alles vergessen, sogar weshalb ich hier bin. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich wirklich so grausam war, dass das hier gerechtfertigt ist. Habe ich Menschen getötet? Sie gefoltert? Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich ewig hier festsitzen werde. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass der Tod so schlimm ist. Er ist vermutlich einfacher zu ertragen als das hier.

Die Gewissheit, dass man hier nie wieder weg kommt ist... unglaublich. Es kann doch nicht ewig so weitergehen! Kann man in Askaban sterben? Kann man freigelassen werden? Kommt man hier jemals wieder weg? All das weiß ich nicht mehr. Ab und zu habe ich Momente der Klarsicht. Ab und zu kann ich das Meer sehen, Menschen wimmern und schreien hören und meinen ausgemerkelten Körper betrachten. Was immer ich getan habe, wiegt das das hier auf?

Ich sehe kein Licht mehr. Irgendwann hatte ich noch Hoffnung, ganz am Anfang. Wie lange ist das schon her? Tage? Wochen? Sekunden? Ich weiß es nicht. Und das ist eine der schlimmsten Tatsachen. Ich weiß nichts mehr.

‚Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt!' Was für eine Lüge. War das früher mein Lebensmotto? Ich weiß es nicht. Aber dieser Satz ist eine Lüge. Meine Hoffnung ist schon lange gestorben, als ich diese Schwärze sah. Was sind Lügen eigentlich?

Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe Erinnerungen. Ich habe Dinge erzählt bekommen. Es hieß, Askaban sei ein Gefängnis auf einer Insel. Das stimmt nicht. Askaban ist nicht nur ein Gefängnis, es ist ein Grab. Ein Grab für die Lebenden. Peter.

Warum denke ich an Peter? Lebend... Peter lebt. Peter ist frei.

Wer war Peter? Wer war er? Mörder... James.

Peter war ein Mörder. Von James?

Wer war James? Marauder... Lily, Harry...tot.

Erinnerungen. Beinahe vergessen, und doch sind sie da. Ich erinnere mich an eine Familie. James, Lily und ihr Sohn Harry. Eine Familie, die umgebracht wurde. Umgebracht wurde von Peter. Und es waren meine Freunde. Meine besten Freunde. Peter, Remus und James.

Wer war Remus? Mein bester Freund... lebt.

Remus. Stimmt, er war einer von meinen besten Freunde. Wie nannten wir uns doch gleich? Marauder. Moony, Prongs, Wormtail und Tatze.

Ich war Tatze. Mein Spitzname. Wer bin ich wirklich? Was habe ich getan? Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr. Ich sehe keinen Mord den ich begangen habe. Nur Peter. Ich sehe nur wie Peter mordet. Muggel. Sich verwandelt.

Was aber habe ich getan? Warum bin ich hier und nicht Peter? Unschuldig.

War ich unschuldig? Warum bin ich dann hier. Warum nicht Peter? Warum lebt er? Ich weiß, er ist nicht hier. Er ist frei.

Und James ist tot. Meine Erinnerungen kehren langsam zurück.

Ich bin unschuldig. Ich habe James nicht verraten. Ich hätte niemals meinen allerbesten Freund verraten. Hätte ich nicht... oder? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe mich an manches erinnert. Nur nicht an mich... Ich weiß nichts über mich.

Aber ich höre das Wasser rauschen und die Wellen singen immer die selben Worte in mein Ohr: Ich bin unschuldig. Und eines weiß ich noch wenn ich das Wasser höre. Peter hat uns verraten...


End file.
